TT 20: Issue 5: X2
by Spydr22
Summary: Part two in a three part story line, Issue 5 of Teen Titans 2.0 is here! The team finally deploys on their first mission...and face their first supervillain duo. Who's the criminal behind robberies at Wayne Enterprises? And is Peter hiding something? Read, Review, and Enjoy
1. Disclaimer

**Titans 2.0**

**NOTE: These adventures take place in a fan-made comic universe in which the DC and Marvel universe co-exist. Some characters are altered. Due to said alterations, these characters may or may not have different origin stories.**

**ALSO NOTE: This fan fiction contains elements from various DC and Marvel comics that I think work well together. Not to mention a few OC's that are/take on the identity of some popular heroes. So I hope no one takes offence to this or anything. This is purely for entertainment. Most characters belong to Marvel or DC and I give them full credit.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titans 2.0 **

**Story Arc 1: Titans GO!**

**Issue 5: X****2**

**5: 00 P.M **

**New York , New York**

**August 8, 2011 (Mon)**

**Triskelion II**

**Briefing Room**

**"Now," said an annoyed Agent Coulson as he examined the now "suited up" teenagers that sat before him in the briefing room around a glass table. "Let's try this again shall we?" **

**"Yes sir," replied Robin with a nod.**

**"Good," said Coulson, as a huge television screen descended from the ceiling.**

**"Cool flat screen," snarked Flash. "We watchin the game?"**

**Ignoring the comment, Coulson began debriefing the team's first mission "Ever since the disappearance of Batman A.K.A Bruce Wayne, S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and our surveillance team have noticed a chain of night robberies in Wayne Co's air and space travel-related Laboratories and factories." A map filled with scattered red dots appeared on the screen. "These dots," continued Coulson, "Represent the buildings that have been stolen from. Unfortunately, none of our men and women have survived these robberies so we're not sure who's responsible. But, we do know that whoever they are, they're extremely powerful."**

**"And that," said Flash with a smirk. "Is where we come in."**

**"Precisely," said Coulson. The screen flashed to an aerial view of a warehouse off of the coast of Manhattan. "We have reason to believe that this is their next target. We've tried watching and waiting to see if they had bigger plans for the stolen tech but we've lost too many soldiers. Robin, you and your team are to go to the warehouse and apprehend the thief."**

**"Yes si-"**

**"Do we really need the ****entire ****team," interrupted Flash placing his hands placing his hands behind his head and cockily slouching in his chair. "I think I can handle a couple of grease monkey junkies on my own." **

**"Look," said Coulson, turning to leave, "I don't care how it's done. Just know this: the Titans 2 initiative is an ****experimental ****project. If you fail, you're through." Coulson looked back over his shoulder at the kid Captain America sitting silently next to his roommate "Robin," he began, still staring at Cap. "It would be in your best interest to keep the team together." **

**"Yes sir." replied Robin. "When do we deploy?"**

**"That's up to you now 'leader', " said Coulson as he stepped inside the elevator. "Good luck." For a moment all was silent as the elevator doors shut. The teens could even hear the motor turning in the elevator shaft as Coulson left the building. **

**"All right then," said Robin, breaking the silence. "Let's go now." Robin stood up and headed toward the elevator. However, she stopped after she didn't feel her team following her. "Did you hear me," she asked looking over her shoulder. **

**"Look," started Flash. "You're hot and all but Coulson said that we were dealing with 'night' robberies and it's not going to get dark on the docks until like ten and there is ****NO WAY ****that I'm spending five hours outside looking for a couple of goons from a rooftop." **


	3. Chapter 2

**10:05 P.M**

**New York Harbour **

**"OH COME ON," yelled an aggravated Flash as he rubbed his growling stomach. "WE'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR FIVE HOURS!" It was true. The team had been on the rooftop of a warehouse that overlooked their target for nearly five hours exactly. **

**"And your point is," replied Robin as she removed a pair of night-vision binoculars from her face. **

**"My point is," started Flash. "that we've been up here for five hours with no food and nothing to do but watch a building! This 'mission', " said Flash, putting air quotes around the word mission. "Sucks ass. Do you know how many girls' numbers the Flash could've gotten in five hours?"**

**"Oh please," remarked Robin. "Any girl that gives the likes of ****you**** her number is sick in the head. Now shut up and quit whining."**

**"That's exactly what I told your mom last night," muttered Flash under his breath.**

**"What was that," asked Robin.**

**"Oh nothing," smiled Flash. For a moment, Robin gave Flash a cold, piercing stare. **

**"Static," she said turning to her right "How are things on your end?"**

**"Right side is clear," replied Static with a thumbs up. **

**"And Storm," asked Robin turning to her left. **

**"Everything is just fine," said Storm. "And it'll stay that way as long as I'm opposite from Static." **

**"And with that," said Robin. "I think I'll spend some time with a slightly more mature member of our team." Robin stood up and walked along the ledge of the building until she found the spot where Spider-Man's web was attached. She attached a grappling hook beside the base of the web and lowered herself down until she was hanging upside down beside Spider-Man. **

**"Hey," said Peter, not turning to look at Robin. **

**"Hey," replied Robin.**

**...**

**"You know," said Spider-Man breaking the strange silence. "It's only fair that I warn you, birds don't usually hang upside down so if you fall, not my problem."**

**"Then," returned Robin with a smirk. "It's only fair that I warn you that we birds eat spiders for dinner. So if I eat you, not my problem." **

**"Touché," said Peter, still looking forward. **

**"But there's something else," said Robin. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."**

**"It's fine," replied Spider-Man. "I kind of needed the ego check." **

**"No Peter, you don't understand," insisted Robin. "I read your file-I-I know today's his birthday. You wouldn't comply so-so I hurt you. I'm sorry." **

**"Like I said," Spider-Man said, even still not even taking a glance at his leader. " I needed the ego check. Sorry for being an asshole about the test." **

**"It's fine, " said Robin "I-"**

**"Hold that thought," said Peter as an eerie buzzing sensation crept over the back of his head . "My spider-sense is tingling." **

**"Really," asked Robin as she quickly scanned her surroundings. "Are they defective or something because if you haven't noticed, there's nothing happening."**

**"Look Robin, " started Spider-Man. "I'm not sure where, when, or even how there's danger but there is."**

**"But-"**

**"SPIDER-SENSES," interrupted Peter pointing to his head**

**"Yes but-"**

**"TINGLLING !"**

**"SHUT UP," yelled Robin. "GOD! It's not like they're-" Robin's eyes widened in horror as she realized that she just made a beginner's mistake. "Oh god," Robin whispered "They're inside." **

**Quickly, Robin tugged on her chord and it rapidly retracted. Robin was flung upward by the force of the machine. In the air, Robin did a picture-perfect triple back flip and landed back on the roof, perfectly balanced. As her team stared in awe, Robin turned. **

**"Titans," she said. "Let's go." **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Wow,**_** thought Flash as he blinked and stared at Robin in awe. **_**That was hot. **_

**"MOVE," yelled Robin, bringing Flash back to himself. "All of you get down to the building and hold position until I go in and give the signal to attack."**

**"Right," nodded Flash. In an instant, he took off and began to sprint down the side of the building. **_**Show-off, **_**he thought as he ran. **

**The teenage Captain America ran past Robin and jumped from the roof Static followed on his disk and Storm flew behind. **

_**Alright Jade, **_**Thought Robin as she stood alone on the rooftop inhaling the cool, night air. **_**Time to prove yourself. **_**Without a second thought, she turned around and sprinted toward the edge of the roof. When she got to the edge, she jumped. Midflight, Robin glanced down at the team of teenagers that were depending on her to lead them. **_**Prove myself, **_**thought Robin again. Quickly, she retrieved her grappling hook and fired. As it attached to the roof of the target, Robin swung herself through the yellow-stained glass windows of the warehouse with a crash. To her surprise, as she landed in a battle-ready stance, Static came whizzing past her and crashed into the wall, falling to the ground with a smash. **

**"What are you doing in here," yelled Robin to the seemingly unconscious Static. "So stupid," she muttered to herself. As she turned to face the direction from which Static was hurled she cringed. **

**Before her stood a demented teenage girl. Her skin was bleached white. She wore two boots, one black one red, black and red leggings, a belt around her waist that usually carried two machine guns, red and black jester's hat, and a black and red corset that was identical to Robin's only it exposed more of her large chest. He face was home to dark eye shadow and red lipstick**

**"Well hi'ya tweety bird," said Harley Quinn with a smile, swinging the mallet behind her back. "It's been a while." While her face seemed warm and inviting, her Brooklyn-voice was sharp and malicious. **

**"Harleen," said Robin as she drew two robin-rangs. "Good to see you. Didn't think you'd ever graduate clown college." **

**"Oh, ya sweet talker you," said Harley now drawing the mallet from behind her. She could see Robin's eyes filled with anger, frustration, and hurt. " Maybe after I knocks ya unconscious we can go on another date." **

**"For the last time," said Robin. "That was NOT a date." **

**"Bitch please," shrugged Harley. She was smirking as she slowly began to approach Robin with the mallet at her side. "I kissed you, you kissed me back, it was SO a date. And that's not even counting what happened afterwards." **

**"Wow," said Static, standing up and taking his place behind Robin. "I didn't know that my girl was bi-curious." **

**"Now's not the time for jokes, Static," said Robin "Now let's -"**

**ZZZZZZZTTTT!**

**Robin fell to the ground unconscious as Static drew his hand away from her shoulder. **

**"Wasn't talking to you babe," he said with a chuckle. Static reached down to his belt and pressed a button. Now standing in the place of who Robin believed to be Static was a man dressed in an all black tech-suit except for a white skeleton mask that was unmarked except for a single red "X". **


	5. Chapter 4

**10: 16 PM**

**Wayne Enterprise Warehouse**

**"Now let's go before those little kids outside start wondering where their bird is," said Red X to Harley Quinn. "Or worse, before they bring S.H.I.E.L.D into this. Besides, the Big Man wouldn't want us to be tardy with his delivery." Red X bend down to pick Robin up by the hood of her costume when a web grabbed his hand with a loud thwip. **

**"Oops," said Spider-Man from the ceiling. "I thought that this was the little spider's room." Red X and Harley just stared up at the ceiling in silence. "But since I'm here, TITANS GO!" **

**Flash, Cap, Storm, and the real Static burst through the walls of the warehouse. **

**"Ok," said Flash. Almost instinctively, his eyes fell on Harley Quinn. "I call sexy clown girl ! you guys take ski-mask guy over there." He took off with an outstretched hand toward Harley but before he could land his punch, Harley swung her mallet and slammed into Flash's torso with a large smack sending the speeding Flash hurling toward the ceiling.**

**"I've got you," yelled Spider-Man he swung from the ceiling and caught Flash by the arm. He landed himself and his passenger on the warehouse floor beside Robin. "Smooth Flash," remarked Peter. "Real smooth." **

**"Please," replied Flash leaping to his feet. "They all resist the Flash's charm at first. But she'll come around." Flash zipped to Harley's side.**

**"Back for more," asked Harley. She swung her mallet again. Only this time, Flash dodged with ease.**

**"So beautiful," began Flash as he dodged Harley's blows. "After you get finished with your 10 to 20 how's about we go out sometimes? Or, you can just promise to be a good girl and we can go grab a late night snack."**

**"Sorry speedy," replied Harley as yet another attack missed. "I'm taken. And even if I wasn't tweety bird has next."**

**"Ah well," sighed Flash. "And we would've make such a cute couple." Flash turned on his heels and began to literally run circles around the girl. In a few moments, his speed created a small vortex surrounding Harley. "Last chance babe," quipped Flash. **

**"Sorry hun," said a nervous Harley Quinn as she frantically swung her mallet in an attempt to land a hit. "You're just not my type." **

**"Too bad," said Flash. He sprinted forward with increased speed from his vortex and **

**SMACK! Flash landed a one K-O in the form of an uppercut that sent Harley crashing into a nearby storage crate.**

**"You missed out on all this," said Flash with a confident smile.**

**"Spider-Man," yelled Cap, blocking blows from Red X with his shield. "Any luck waking Robin?"**

**"Nope," replied Spider-Man as he vigorously shook the team leader. "Nothing."**

**"Should I try mouth to mouth," joked Flash as he returned to guard his teammates. **

**Through his lenses, Peter gave Flash the "are you serious" look as he ignored his question. He turned his attention back to Captain America, Static Shock, Storm, and their mysterious adversary. **

**"How's it going with hockey mask guy," Spidey asked.**

**"It's going," replied Static. He shot a blast of electricity for what seemed like the thousandth time and again, the masked villain dodged it with ease. Despite their strength in numbers, Red X was still winning the fight. **

**"We-," strained Cap as he took a blow to the face. "We might need you to tag in web head. " Cap saw an opening and threw a punch. To his surprise, his fist was caught in Red X's hand. The makeshift Captain America tried to free himself from his opponent's grip but he couldn't. As he made a stronger, second attempt, Red X leaned his face in by Cap's ear.**

**"You've been holding back," he whispered. "I can feel it in your muscles. Why?" At this, Cap quickly tried to jerk away but Red X yanked him back, and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him crashing on the floor with a loud SMACK! As Cap looked up, he saw Red X loom over him for a moment before bending down to speak again.**

**"What are you hiding," he whispered. "Who are yo-AAGGHHH!" Before he could finish his question, Static electrocuted his foe while his attention was on the Captain. **

**"Don't you know better than to turn your back on the guy that can turn you into a living barbecue," quipped Static triumphantly from his disk, floating down to a nice hover behind a Red X who was down on one knee and steaming from the shock. For a moment it seemed as though they had won as all was silent... Then, the villain chuckled. **

**"Dumb kids," said Red X. The teenagers could hear the smirk in his voice. Quickly, Red X pressed a button on his glove and vanished into thin air. **

**"Where'd he go," asked a startled Storm from above. **

**"Invisibility field," replied Static, reaching up to his forehead and pulling his goggles over his eyes. "But no worries. I've got heat vision so he ain't going nowhere."**

**Virgil blinked as the heat vision mode on his goggles activated. To his surprise, Red X was sitting in the same spot, in the same position. **

**"You're the one leaving," said Red X uncloaking himself. "Just thought I'd give you a goodbye present." **

**"MOVE," yelled Spider-Man as his spider-senses went crazy. He dropped Robin, leapt forward, and tacked Static to the ground just as his disk exploded. **


	6. Chapter 5

**10:30 PM**

**Wayne Enterprises Warehouse **

_Ow ,my head, _**thought Peter. He checked beneath him to make sure that his teammate Static was all in one piece. He was fine. He even managed to stay conscious. **_Whew, _**thought Peter with a sigh of relief. **_That one was too close for comfo-_

**Suddenly, an eerie buzzing sensation creeped over the back of Peter's head, like the legs of a spider walking slowly over his neck. As his spider-sense tingled, Peter looked up through the lenses of his mask. **_Oh yeah__**, **_**he thought. **_There's this guy__**.**_** Red X loomed over him. **

**"Nice save Spidey," He said sarcastically. " I've got plans for you." As he finished his sentence, Peter took his chance to strike. He turned on the palm of his hands, lifted his feet, and sent them crashing into Red X's chest sending him flying across the room. Though, to Peter's surprise, other than being pushed back a few meters, the villain was still on his feet and unharmed. Quickly, Spider-Man leapt to his feet and took a fighting stance.**

**"Do those plans include pizza," Quipped Spider-Man. "Cause I could really go for some pizza right about now." **

**"Sorry kid," replied Red X as an x-shaped blade sprung from a gauntlet on his forearm into his hand. "No spoilers." He charged toward Spider-Man with unbelievable speed.**

_Damn, _**Thought Peter. **_This guy moves like a friggin ninja! _**He turned to Flash. "You guys try and wake Robin. I'll see if I can buy you some time."**

**Peter webbed the floor on both sides of him, took a few steps back, and slung himself at Red X feet first. Mere seconds before the two collided, Red X, with record timing, crossed his arms and blocked the attack. He then grabbed Peter's ankles, swung him around, and flung him toward a crate. Spider-Man caught himself mid-flight and flipped backwards, allowing him to land safely on the ground. However, before he could recover, Peter's spider-sense tingled and he looked up to see Red X in the air throwing what appeared to be ninja stars at him from above. He rolled forward, dodging the projectiles and turned around. Spider-Man webbed Red X's leg as he fell and flung him toward the ground. He hit the ground with a SMACK! But to Spider-Man's surprise, Red X landed on his palms. **

**Red X shifted his centre of gravity and flung the web attached to his leg along with Spider-Man into the wall of the warehouse. He stood up, dusted himself off, and began to approach Spider-Man.**

**"Static," asked Storm, "Are you alright ? I thought.."Storm hesitated for a moment. "I thought we almost lost you." **

**"Yeah, I'm fine. " replied Static standing to his feet. "But that's the third disk this week. Reggie's gonna kill me."**

**"Worry about that later," Shouted Flash from where he sat holding their unconscious leader."You and Storm get over here! I need one of you to give Robin a slight jolt to the brain. It should wake her up."**

**"Ummm yeah," Static said looking at Storm. "I'm still working on using my powers to do something other than shock people and blow stuff up." **

**"That's ok," said Storm. "I think I can do it." **

**"Um, excuse me guys," grunted Spider-Man as he was thrown to the floor after being held by the throat and slammed into the wall repeatedly. "Can we hurry it up please?! " **

**Storm flew to Robin's side and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were white. Slowly, she lifted her right index finger to Robin's forehead. In an instant, she channelled the electricity in the air through her body, being especially careful to control its release from her fingertip so that she didn't burn her friend's nervous system to a crisp. What looked like a miniature bolt of lightning came flowing from Storm's finger and struck Robin's forehead. Simultaneously, she sat up, reawakened. **

**"What," asked a confused Robin as she blinked up at Flash, Captain America, and Storm. "Where-" After a second, her mind caught up to her and her eyes widened as she jumped to her feet embarrassed and angry. "Flash status," she demanded.**

**"Yes mam," began Flash. He began to speak rapidly as he did his best to sum up the missions happenings so far. But he still couldn't resist putting some humour into the mix."Harley's K.O'd courtesy of yours truly, Webby-spandex dude is over there with ninja assassin guy, It's 10:38, and I look really good in this costume."**

**"Right," Robin responded with a nod. She turned her head from Flash and focused her attention on the battle between Red X and Spider-Man happening a few meters from them. "Now, follow my orders. Static and Storm go outside and guard the perimeter of the warehouse. ****No one**** gets out of here understood?" Static and Storm nodded and ran to the nearest exit, both of them slightly in awe that Robin had heard and comprehended Flash's quick summary well enough to draw up battle plans. **

**"Flash, Cap," Robin continued without taking her eyes off of the ongoing fight. "You're with me. I've never seen this guy before but his main assets are his speed, agility, and stealth. That suit of his looks like it's only a prototype. More than likely one of Tinkerer's. He moves to fast for any of us except you Flash. But chances are that he's literally got something up his sleeve for that too. We're going to have to predict his movements and strike hard. " She reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out three Robin-rangs. "My projectiles should allow us to manipulate his movements for a moment to strike. We may only have one shot at taking him down before he comes up with a counter. Ready?" **

**Captain America clenched his shield and nodded. Flash merely gave Robin a smile. **

**"Ok then," said Robin. "TITANS GO!"**


	7. Chapter 6

**10: 36 PM**

**Wayne Enterprises Warehouse**

**"Um, excuse me guys," Peter grunted as the was thrown to the floor after being held by the throat and slammed into the wall repeatedly. "Can we hurry it up please?!"**

**"What's wrong," said Red X in a mocking tone as he approached Spider-Man . "Does the Spectacular Spider-Man need a team to take down little old me?"**

**"Are you kidding me," quipped Peter as he stood to his feet clutching his bruised arm. "I just wanted to save some for the other guys." **

**"Sure," Red X replied with a chuckle. He sprinted forward and went in for a right hook. Peter ducked and swung his leg sideways attempting to leg sweep his foe. Unfortunately for Spider-Man, Red X leapt into the air and kicked him in the face sending him to the floor.**

**"You're fast kid," admitted Red X. "I'm just faster." Red X took another blade from his gauntlet, knelt down, and held the blade to Peter's throat. "But don't worry. "he said. "I'm not going to kill you yet. After all, I've still got plans for you."**

**"How sweet of you," said Peter. Seizing his opportunity, Spider-Man webbed Red X's mask and gave him a blow to the face. Red X stumbled back, clearing the webbing from his mask. Spider-Man leapt to his feet and dealt his foe a blow to the stomach followed by a powerful uppercut. Peter went in for a kick to the chest but was blocked. **

**"Now you've made me angry, " Red X said in a tone that struck fear into Peter's heart. Just then, Peter heard a sound that brought both joy and relief. **

**"TITANS GO," shouted Robin. Flash, Robin, and Captain America sprinted toward his fight. The sight gave Spider-Man some well-deserved relief. "Ok Flash," said Robin, pulling her arm back ready to launch her Robin-rangs. "NOW!" **

**Robin threw her Robin-rangs all at once and they headed for Red X with precision , accuracy , and incredible speed. Seeing the projectiles coming, Peter webbed Red X's left foot and jumped back. Although he tore free in a second, it was just the slowdown that they needed to catch him in the oncoming swarm of Robin-rangs. Red X leapt to the left in a feeble attempt to avoid Robin's attack but he was caught. Robin-rangs sliced through his costume and his skin faster than he could react. **

**"Don't worry guy," said Flash as he speeded ahead of his team until he was running at the same speed as the Robin-rangs. "This'll only hurt a lot." Right as the wave of Robin-rangs stopped, Flash dealt Red X a kick to the face before he could recover from the previous attack sending him stumbling back in pain. "Yo Spidey," Flash said, turning to Spider-Man. "I brought a few friends of ours."**

**Robin and Cap arrived to the battle scene **

**"Good to have you ba-," began Peter before Robin interrupted him.**

**"No time, " said Robin. "Flash, Spider-Man you're up." **

**Red X had caught his balance and was charging at the teenagers with an outstretched fist. **

**"My pleasure," Replied Flash with a smile. Flash sprinted Forward and ducked below Red X's blow. Swiftly, he dealt his opponent 20 hard blows to the stomach and gave him a leg sweep. "NOW WEB-HEAD," yelled Flash "TOSS HIM TO CAP!" Before Red X hit the ground, Peter leapt into battle and webbed both of Red X's feet. With a ****Herculean effort, he swung Red X and flung him into the direction of Captain America. **

**"I've got him," yelled Cap. He sprinted toward his hurling foe and rammed him with his shield. Red X fell to his hands and knees. As he lifted a hand to crawl away, Captain America grabbed his arm and hurled him into the air. "It's all you Robin," said Cap to his leader.=**

**As Red X fell to the ground, Robin ran, jumped onto Cap's shoulders, leapt into the air above Red X, and came crashing down on him with the heel of her boot. Red X hit the floor face-first and his body cracked the concrete of the warehouse floor. **

**"Who are you," demanded Robin digging her heel farther into Red X's back. **

**"N..Name's Red X," he replied with a wheezing chuckle. "It's funny, I always thought that the giant red x's all over my suit were self-explanatory."**

**"Alrighty then Mr. X," said Robin pushing her heel even deeper. "Tell me, who do you work for and why does he, she, or it need whatever it is you and your girlfriend tried. to steal?"**

**"My girlfriend," laughed Red X "I you ask me she really had a thing for you Miss 'tweety bir-AAGH!"**

**"Shut up and answer the damn question," said Robin, interrupting Red X's sentence by sending a retractable knife in the heel of her shoe into Red X's back. **

**"Now now," replied Red X calmly. "What kind of employee would I be if I told you that?"**

**Robin took a Robin-rang from her skirt, bent down, and held it to Red X's neck. "A living one," she whispered. **

**"Well," Red X whispered back. "That's only assuming that I'm already alive." Suddenly, Red X, Harley Quinn, and a third of the warehouse's contents turned into a thick black smoke and flew out of the window that Robin had come crashing through. **


	8. Chapter 7

**10: 45 PM**

**Wayne Enterprises Warehouse**

**"Looks like someone took a page from Mysterio's book," coughed Spider-Man as the smoke cleared dust settled in the warehouse.**

**"Yo guys what was that," yelled Static from afar as he and Storm came running into the building. **

**"I," wheezed Robin as she went over what had just happened in her mind. "I'm not sure" **

**"Well whatever it was," said Spider-Man as he looked around the room. "It took about half of the inventory with it."**

**"Not to mention sexy-clown-chick," pouted Flash. "I really liked her." **

**Captain America kneeled down and rubbed the floor with his index finger. "No physical trace either, " he said. "Do powder, no dust, nothin'. Now what?"**

**"Now, " said Robin. "Now we go back. We go back to the Triskelion, report ou-my failure to Coulson, and prepare for the future. It's all we can do without a way to track down that smoke." Robin let out a sigh. "Now, with that said, let's head back." Robin turned her back to her teammates and started walking. Her team soon followed. **

**"So Robin," asked Flash with a smirk on his face. **

**"Yeah?"**

**"You wouldn't happen to be a raging bisexual by any chance would you?" **

**2:09 AM **

**August 9, 2011 (Tues)**

**Triskelion II**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**WHAM!**

**For the most part, the Triskelion was dark and all of the teenage superheroes where sound asleep. All that is, except for a troubled Jade Manson. **

_YOU LET THEM GET AWAY_**, Jade screamed at herself as she landed another SMACK! on the punching bag in the training room of the Triskelion. **_You went in there headfirst and_** SMACK! **_got yourself knocked out! _**SMACK! **_And to make things worse,_** SMACK! **_you managed to lose your only lead on finding Bruce!_** SMACK! **_That's not even talking about what the hell Harley's doing back in the crime business after I told her to-_

**"Knock knock."**

**Startled, Jade turned to the doorway where Peter Parker stood in what appeared to be his pyjamas. **

**"Hey," she said and turned her attention back to her punching bag. Jade leapt into the air and kicked the punching bag off of its chain and into the wall. It hit the wall with a SMACK! and sand crept onto the floor from the hole Robin had just kicked into it. "Super villain in the city or trouble sleeping?" **

**"Neither," replied Peter." I gotta check out. "**

**"What for," asked Jade. **

**"Um..My aunt just called my uh cousins just stopped by for an unexpected visit," replied Peter. **

**"Funny, said Jade as she took a seat on a nearby bench press. "I didn't know you had cousins." **

**"Yeah," said Peter with a nervous smile. "They're something else all right." Peter walked over to the bench press and set next to his leader. "Boy," he said. "I'd hate to be your punching bag."**

**"Step out of line again and you will be," said Jade. Peter looked toward Robin to see if she was serious but she wasn't looking at him. She was spaced out, her head tilted toward the ceiling as she stared at the fan above them. He couldn't help but find it odd that without the hoodie, scarf, eye shadow, and green contacts, the girl he knew as Robin actually looked pretty normal. It was weird seeing her sitting next to him in just a grey tank top and sweatpants. Peter could tell that she had been down here ever since Coulson dismissed the team after the mission. She was drenched in sweat. Had he been working out for this long, Peter would have been bright red but Robin's soft, brown skin made her look almost calm. **

**"What are you staring at," snapped Jade, snapping Peter out of his trance. **

**"Nothing," replied Peter quickly and for a moment there was silence. "So," began Peter. "What do you usually go by? You know, when you're not in costume." **

**Jade stared at Peter for a moment. She knew he didn't know this but Jade didn't just tell people her name. In fact, there were still several people in Gotham who only knew her as Robin. **

**"I'm Jade," she said after a moment. "Jade Manson."**

**"Well it's nice to officially me you Jade Manson," said Peter, extending his hand for a handshake.**

**"So you want to be my friend now," asked Robin sarcastically . **

**"Well," said Peter, dropping his hand to his side. "Until the Justice League or the Ultimates come back we'll the spending a lot of time together. And we may never get along but I don't want us to hate each other."**

**"Well Mr. Parker," said Robin as she stood up. "That's very responsible of you. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm just not in the mood for friendship tonight."**

**"Sure," said Peter as he stood up and walked toward the doorway. "Oh and Jade," he said, taking a look back at his leader. "Don't be so hard on yourself about the mission. We'll get 'em next time." Peter smiled once more and left.**

_Yes we will Mr. Parker_**, thought Robin as she hung up another punching bag. **_Because next time will be on my terms. _


	9. Issue 51: Secrets

**Titans 2.0 **

**Story Arc 1: Titans GO!**

**Issue 5.1: Secrets**

**2:30 AM**

**Manhattan, New York **

**August 9, 2011 (Tues)**

**Somewhere in the Manhattan skyline**

_This is not happening_**, thought Peter as he swung through the sky in only his pyjamas and his mask to hide his identity. **_How can this be happening?_

**The last thing that Peter Parker remembered before having to rush home was lying in his bed in the Triskelion thinking about his performance on his first mission with a team. Then his phone rang.**

**"Oh hey Aunt May," **

**"Yeah I'm fine. The mission was a bust but it wasn't all bad."**

**"No, Aunt May, nothing's broken." At first, the conversation was just like any other talk that he and his aunt had had since he told her about his life as Spider-Man. But then Aunt May said something that she only usually said when something was wrong. **

**"Peter," she said. "I have something to tell you."**

**"Sure Aunt May," said Peter with concern. "Go ahead..." Suddenly, Peter's eyes widened with surprise. "WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!? Oh my God! I'll be right over." Peter grabbed his mask, his web shooters, and took off. On his way out, he ran into Robin in the workout room and had a little talk with her. Looking back, he felt dumb for acting like he had time to kill. **

_I've gotta hurry_**, Peter thought as he webbed onto a nearby building. Peter swung home as fast as his body would allow. **

**2:45 AM**

**Queens, New York**

**Parker House**

**"I'm here," yelled Peter as he burst through the door. "Are they alright?" Peter ran to the living room where he found Aunt May and the young, beautiful Gwen Stacy tending to two bodies on the floor. **

**"Shhhh," Aunt May said pressing her finger to her lips. "They're fine, just resting." **

**"Sorry, " said Peter, lowering his tone as he walked over and kneeled down beside one of the bodies. He turned to Gwen ."Did they say anything about how they got here?" **

**"Nothing," said Gwen as she shook her head. **

**Peter looked down at the two unconscious boys that lay before him. **

**"So Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake just appeared simultaneously at our doorstep," asked Peter. **

**"Pretty much," Gwen replied as she stood up and pointed outside of the living room. "We can talk more in the kitchen. Peter nodded, stood up, and walked with Gwen into the kitchen. "They were like zombies when they got here," she said taking a bottle of water from the fridge. "They just collapsed."**

**"Seriously," Peter asked as he took a seat at the table. **

**"Yeah," Gwen replied. "Oh," she added with a smile. "And they were naked." **

**"That part isn't so hard to believe," Peter said. **

**"Sooo, how was your first big mission," Gwen asked as she walked behind Peter and leaned on him, throwing her arms around Peter's shoulder. **

**"You know, the usual," replied Peter. "I show up, fight the bad guy, and bad guy gets away." **

**"That bad huh," Gwen asked. **

**"Yeah," answered Peter who was staring into the living room. **

**"Maybe you should take karate," Gwen added playfully. **

**"Maybe," Peter replied, still staring at his unconscious friends. **

**"They'll be fine," said Gwen. **

**"I know," said Peter. "But it's not just them that I'm worried about. I mean what if whoever or whatever it is that made most of the world's superheroes disappear in a single second comes looking for them? Sure Bobby and Johnny can hold their own but what about you and Aunt May? I can only imagine the power this guy might have and keeping them here definitely puts you on his radar."**

**"Yeah," Gwen shrugged. "But my boyfriend is Spider-Man so I doubt that I'll ever be off of the radar." **

**"Sorry about that," Peter replied. **

**"Don't be," said Gwen. "So, what's it like being the shortest on the team?"**

**"I'm not the shortest," Peter said in a defensive tone. Gwen stared at Peter for a moment and gave him "the look". "Yeah well I'm taller than you," Peter added.**

**"You wish," replied Gwen. " You know we're the same height." Gwen grabbed Peter's chin and turned his face to hers. "You're so short," she said with a smile and kissed him passionately. They were about to go in for another kiss just when Gwen noticed Aunt Man walking toward the kitchen. Quickly, she withdrew from Peter and took a seat at the table. **

**"Did you tell anyone," Aunt May asked as she stepped into the kitchen. **

**"No," Peter replied. "My past experiences with S.H.I.E.L.D really don't inspire me to trust them a whole lot. If I had told them they'd probably bring an entire army to our house." **

**"Okay ," Aunt May said as she also took a seat at the table. "What about your teammates?"**

**Peter looked down at his hands. "I-I don't know. They all seem pretty trustworthy but other than Storm and that Static guy that we sometimes see on the news I've never really heard of any of them. "**

**"I see," Aunt May responded in an understanding tone. "While this is your decision to make Peter I don't think that you should let anyone know just yet. If what's going around is true then nearly every superhero on the planet has vanished. And that means that we're probably housing fugitives. This mean that there could be someone after them."**

**Peter nodded in agreement. **

**"Now," continued Aunt May. "I think that after they lay low for a while and get their strength back, then in time they may be able to come forward and help out but I don't think that now is the time."**

**"Yeah," said Peter. "You're probably right." Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it, " said Peter as he stood up from the table and walked over to the phone. **

**"Oh and Gwen," started Aunt May with a friendly smile. **

**"Yeah?"**

**"After Pete gets off of the phone the three of us are going to have a nice long talk about hanky panky in this house."**

**"Hello," asked Peter as he picked up the phone.**

**"Well hello there Mr. Parker. Having fun with your cousins?"**

**The voice sounded familiar.**

**"Is this..Jade," Peter asked.**

**"Who else would call you both knowing that you were awake and that your cousins were over for a visit?" **

**"Well when you put it that way," Peter whined.**

**"Makes you seem stupid doesn't it," remarked Jade. "Now get a pencil and paper I need you to take notes."**

**"Um ok," said Peter as he grabbed a pencil from a nearby drawer and a few blank sticky notes from the fridge. "Why?"**

**"Mr. Parker I have a task for you." **

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
